Belated Recognition
by blakebellad0nna
Summary: A couple of exchanges, small conversations, and spontaneous meetings between two unlikely people lead to an unexpected friendship, an unsuspected predicament and a shocking turn of events.
1. First Meeting

Hello there. My first Shiznat and it unfortunately is unbeta-ed. I'm experimenting with a new writing style for this story so I apologize if the wording is confusing. Please feel free to ask for clarification. For the parts that I thought would stump people I marked them so if you scroll to the bottom you'll see an explanation. This is set in a regular high school setting and in this story Natsuki and Shizuru might act a little OOC. They also have drastically different backstories than you might be used to. Second point of view will be from Natsuki's perspective. Italics is thoughts. Please stick around for the author notes afterwards. Without further ado, please enjoy.

* * *

_You could always sense someone staring intently at you. You resented the attention you got from everybody. You thought that giving off a cold stare and bad attitude would scare them all away, but you underestimated her. The weak-willed were easily frightened by you and ran off, but she wasn't so afraid. No matter what you did to run away from everybody she always seemed to find you. Her eyes followed you everywhere. You should have been irritated, angry even, but for some reason you just ignored her thinking that she would stop looking eventually. Oh how wrong you were. They kept staring eyes full of curiosity and interest would always find their way back to you, for this person had already decided long ago that she would never leave your side._

* * *

Although they may seem like complete strangers to everybody else Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino knew each other all too well. No they weren't best friends, teammates, or even classmates for that matter, but they did share several spontaneous rendezvouses with each other. Though these encounters were short, they left long lasting impressions on both parties and through them they discovered small but important details and tendencies about the other that define who they are. An example of such a meeting occurred like this:

It was just another cool and windy day in October the light gust of wind foreshadowing the impending cold of winter. The lone wolf of Fuuka Academy leaned against the railing gazing down at the trees colored brightly and beautifully by their dying leaves. She huffed irritably as she attempted to fix her hair after having the wind come by and smack her in the face causing a few strands to fly out of place. Losing her patience she grunted then shouted, "Stupid wind!"

"Ara, but is it really fair to get mad at mother nature?" She jumped at the sudden sound of an unknown intruder's voice. She turned around to meet the uninvited guest. For the very first time, emerald green connected with a sea of dark red rubies.

"It isn't the wind's fault that you stood in the way of it's path. Perhaps if someone had gone to class like she was supposed to then this situation could have been avoided. Don't you agree?" The uninvited guest tilted her head slightly and gazed at the lone wolf inquiringly. A small playful grin gracing her features.

The blue-haired girl didn't respond. Instead she examined the other girl's appearance. Light brown hair flowed past shoulders toned by several hours of tennis; her build was certainly one that could make any girl envious and those deep dark crimson eyes. Her smile was convincing to most people. Though small, it gave off a friendly vibe and a sense of comfort. The lone wolf wasn't always perceptive, but something about this girl seemed fake to her mostly her smile. That stone smile that never came off her face for some reason it gave the delinquent an uneasy feeling.

"What is it to you?" She grunted. The smile never came off the other girl's face much to the wolf's chagrin. She was hoping that her rough tone would scare her off, but this one was not one to be easily frightened. The other girl merely ignored her rough manner of speaking and continued smiling.

"Well as part of the student council and disciplinary committee," as she said the last two words she caught the other girl rolling her eyes, "it is my responsibility to apprehend and punish trouble makers and that includes truant students like you who ditch class on purpose." An elegant hand reached up to point at her sleeve.

Emerald green eyes reexamined the brunette and finally noticed the armband she wore. She mentally slapped herself. How could she have possibly missed the word 'Disciplinary' spelled out right in front of her in big bold red font? So much for being perceptive. She sighed and turned her attention back to the unchanging scenery behind her. She leaned against the railing once more and placed her cheek in her palm. Lazily she looked at the sky and sighed, a frown now plastered on her face.

"Detention with Sugiura?"

The school idol's eyes widened at the girl's nonchalant approach to her punishment. Could she have been used to detention? She sure didn't act like all the other delinquents who would beg on their knees for mercy.

"Well?" A husky voice brought her out of her mental reflection and she returned to reality. The voice carried a small hint of impatience.

"Ara, not even going to try to plead innocent?" She asked curiously. She was surely different from the rest of the troublemakers she had to deal with. The blue-haired girl only shrugged.

"There would be no point. I've been caught in the act. Besides, I'd rather you than that blonde mega phone take me to detention." A melodic giggle slipped through her lips. She just couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. Sure her best friend and one-sided rival was known for being loud and rambunctious, but actually having someone be brave enough to insult her like that was quite a rarity. The intimidating and commanding blonde had scared most of the student body witless with her obnoxious personality and her ruthless treatment of trouble makers. This girl was slowly turning out to be a diamond in the rough.

"I take it that you aren't very fond of vice-president Armitage?"

"Oh you've clearly misunderstood. I'm absolutely and hopelessly in love with her." She did little to hide the overwhelming amount of sarcasm in her words. Another giggle came out and was met with an unamused glance. She recomposed herself, but took on a more relaxed attitude.

"Oh dear, a secret declaration of love? How bold and romantic. But how tragic, alas it seems that I have missed my chance to court you and win your heart." The brunette looked to the side forlornly and clutched her chest dramatically. The not-so-perceptive wolf didn't notice that this display in front of her was just an act however.

"W-what?" She began to blush as realization started to hit her. She flailed her arms wildly in front of her. "I was being sarcastic, you can't possibly believe that I love her! Me and Armitage? Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." She pretended to vomit as the student council president looked on intrigued by her actions.

"But in all seriousness," the brunette cleared her throat. "Since this is my first time catching you I will let you off with a warning. Head back to class and please refrain from being truant again." Long brunette locks were casually flipped over her shoulder by an elegant hand and she proceeded to turn around and head for the door.

"That's it?" The lone wolf raised an eyebrow doubtfully. Her tone filled with skepticism expecting this to be just another tease. "No detention, cleaning the classrooms after school, doing errands for the student council? Nothing at all?"

"Ara, does the little delinquent want to be punished by me that badly? I think I could come up with a few interesting ways to do so." Catching the brunette's coy glance and suggestive tone, the pale girl soon turned bright red.

"What? No! That's not what I meant." She frantically waved her hands in front of her. "I just expected to be dragged by the ear to detention no matter what. That's what the obnoxious beast does." _Haruka, always the enforcer aren't you? _she thought amusingly to herself.

"Well fortunately for you I am not said obnoxious beast and this is my first time catching you in the act. Therefore, I am letting you go with a warning. Besides I don't think you'd be very fond of having detention with Haruka today." She winked and watched the other girl girl shudder at the mention of Haruka's name. "However, don't think that I'll go easy on you if I catch you again. For now I suggest that you go to class like a good student." She gestured toward the door. The lone wolf didn't move. Instead she stood frozen in her spot trying to understand the girl standing before her.

_She's just like everybody else..._she thought to herself distastefully before a soft voice drove her out of her reverie. (1)

"Is something wrong?" She placed a hand against her cheek. "Could there be something on my face? Oh perhaps you've ditched your classes so many times that you don't know where they are. Would you like me to escort you personally?" She flashed the dark haired girl a smile, the same smile she would use when talking to her fans.

A scoff, "Don't worry I'm not a little kid. You don't need to hold my hand while I cross the street." She walked past the student council president and opened the door, but just before she left she spoke again.

"As for your first question Fujino-san," She turned her head and emerald green eyes locked with crimson red ones, "The only thing that isn't okay is that fake smile on your face. It's very annoying."

A pair of red eyes widened in shock as the lone-wolf left quickly neither of them bothering to turn back to look at the other. When she heard the door shut Shizuru let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. _How did she...Oh my have I become transparent?_ She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and looked up at the sky. _Grandmother...Have I forgotten what you taught me? _

* * *

This was the first incident in which the ever-so-popular student council president and the always joyful lone wolf of Fuuka Academy saw eye to eye, literally. And while our blue haired wolf hadn't quite captured the attention of our charming school idol just yet, or vice versa, she had made quite the first impression. So as if nothing ever happened between them Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga carried on with their lives as usual. However, once in a while when Shizuru gazed aimlessly out the window she would sometimes find a shade of blue in the crowd of students though she didn't pay it much mind. Thus from that day on in addition to the gazes from her not-so-secret admirers Natsuki also felt the presence of another set of eyes on her. Infrequent and inquiring those eyes would linger for a moment and disappear the next. That's how the keen wolf knew that this stranger was different from her admirers who would stare at her for what seemed like an eternity. What she didn't know however was that these crimson eyes belonged to a very bored and tired president simply searching for something to distract her from reality. While both teenagers thought that the incident on the rooftop would be their first and last encounter, fate had other plans for them and decided to have the meet once more. But fate is a strange thing and science is even stranger. Two opposite magnets attract each other seemingly inseparable, but when one of them changes they suddenly begin to repel. (2)

* * *

(1) = When Natsuki says _She's just like everybody else..._ she doesn't mean the other students. You'll find out later on who she's actually talking about.

(2) = I know this last part and the last paragraph in general seem weirdly worded and just slapped on for no reason. But I'm trying to make it seem as if the narrator is reading the story to you literally. For this last part no I didn't just feel like adding in a science fact. The last sentence can be considered a big analogy to something that happens later on that's very important to the story. I bring up eyes and fate a lot later on too so please do tell me if it gets too repetitive.

So did you like it? I've been working on this story for a while actually. If you were to see the notebook in which I wrote this in you'd see erase marks and crossed out crap everywhere. It's a mess. For those of you here for majorly fluffy and cute Shiznat sadly you have come to the wrong place. I don't intend on having them fall in love right away and have all the characters be all accepting etc. I made this story with realism and complexity in mind. If you are looking for a happy ending then in a way you've come to the right place, but that depends on your definition of one. I will say that it technically is a happy ending for Shiznat in my opinion, but you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway please leave me a review I love to hear from the readers especially since its my first Shiznat fic. Review, follow and favorite this story please I'll love you to death if you do.

Well until next time which will hopefully be soon,

Zai Jian!


	2. Second Collision

Hello again. I hope the wait wasn't too torturous for anybody. Even with most of the story written I'm having trouble making the final product. Anyways, here is the next chapter deeply apologize if it doesn't meet your standards. Special thanks to Avadan232 for giving me that long wonderful PM, I enjoyed your feedback! Once again be sure to look down in the author's after notes for clarification for the numbered statements.

* * *

She trudged through the empty hallways lazily. Everyone had gone home for the day including the student in clubs and sports. The lone work however, was not given the pleasure of being dismissed on time. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms, but then groaned in pain when she felt the soreness in her muscles. After being forced to clean the girl's locker room and handle the equipment for the baseball team, Natsuki was anything but cheerful.

_Note to self, don't piss off Sakamoto-sensei..._she thought to herself as she continued her slow strides down the hall. Turning around the corner hastily, she didn't notice the other person walking in front of her and they collided. In her urgency the brunette did not notice the agitated girl and as a result the lone wolf was left with sore shoulder.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going!" She began massaging her shoulder and mumbles something incoherent.

"Ah, I am deeply sorry. Are you okay?" The brunette outstretched a hand towards the injured girl on the ground. It was then that their eyes met a second time, concerned red ones with irritated green ones. Silence engulfed the two for a moment as both minds worked to decipher why the other looked so familiar. Surprisingly, the lone wolf was the one to break the silence between them.

"Oh, it's you again." The blue haired girl's voice was monotone.

Blinking twice, she quickly formulated a reply, "Ara, well if it isn't the little troublemaker. I hate to be nosy, but may I ask you for the reason why you're still here at this daunting hour?" She held up her hand as to politely reject the other girl's outstretched hand and stood up off the floor by herself. She began dusting off her skirt.

"Oh you know just doing all the things that you'd expect out of a delinquent like me; painting graffiti, destroying classrooms all that good stuff." She let out a low chuckle. The other girl raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at her.

"Hmm is that so? Though I highly doubt that you would stay longer than necessary at a place that you don't want to go to in the first place even if it were for the sake of rebelling."

"You have no idea just how far some delinquents are willing to go to show their apathy towards authority and the school." The blue haired girl crossed her arms.

"As someone who's in charge of punishing said delinquents, believe me I have seen my fair share of such extreme displays of indifference." Natsuki nodded and shifted her weight onto one leg. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I told you didn't I? Delinquent stuff." Shizuru frowned slightly and continued to look at her skeptically. Natsuki just shrugged. "It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not."

Shizuru nodded. "I see. Well I assume you were on your way before I rudely bumped into you so I won't hold you up any further. Have a good evening." She turned around and began to walk away. Green eyes stayed on her for a moment observing her briefly before looking away. The lone wolf soon began her own walk to the door on the opposite side of the hallway, but something stopped her. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a silver pendant lying on the floor. Stopping her gait, she bent down and retrieved it. Green eyes examined the necklace briefly before noticing the faint etching of 'Fujino' on the back.

_Fujino...why does that sound familiar?_ A light bulb went off in her head and she smacked herself on the forehead. Immediately she stood up and turned around shouting.

"Oi!" She lightly jogged up to the student council president who looked both curious and surprised. "You dropped this just now." She held out the necklace. The president's hand instantly went to feel her neck. Her face became aghast when she couldn't feel the metal against her skin and looked down at the necklace in the wolf's hand.

"Ah, thank you for retrieving that for me." She held out her hand and the wolf dropped the necklace into her palm. "It must have fallen off when we bumped into each other just now."

"Probably." She pulled back her hand and placed it in her sweatshirt pocket. "No need to thank me, just be more careful next time." The brunette president flashed her brilliant trademark smile much to the dismay of the lone wolf who scowled.

"I will do my best to make sure this doesn't happen a second time. Thank you again."

"Ugh."

"Excuse me?" The air turned tense. Green clashed with red. "Is your throat sore? Perhaps we should take you to the infirmary and check to see if there are any cough drops."

"How considerate of you Kaichou. However there will be no need of that I can assure you my throat is doing fine. What's not so fine is that fake smile on your face." The brunette's body tensed. No one had called her out about this in a while. (1)

"What ever do you mean?" She kept up her smile. She almost smirked at seeing the lone wolf get even more irritated.

"Tch. I could never understand you people." (2) Crimson red eyes squinted. "Why do you hide your true emotions under a mask? If you feel a certain way then express it. If you don't then you're just like a doll." She took her gave off the window to stare at deep crimsons. "You're just another machine Fujino."

The brunette president winced at the wolf's surprise mention of her name. Sure she was used to hearing it being said by her friends, but for some reason hearing it from this stranger had an effect on her. It was criticizing, judgmental like another all too familiar voice. Faint echoes of that same voice consumed her mind with words that she had heard constantly in the past and even now in the present.

_"You must be someone presentable...Don't cause trouble...You're different from everybody else...Get out of my sight...You aren't worthy." _Whilst reminiscing about her past and struggling to contain the pain in her head without making it noticeable that she was hurting she failed to notice the lone wolf sigh and begin to walk away.

"See you later Kaichou!" The loud shout brought her back from her trance. Down the hall Natsuki could be seen giving her a small wave without even glancing in her direction. She was about to open the door when, "Wait!" She stopped her movements. Hand still positioned on the door she turned her head slightly enough for the president to know that she was listening, but otherwise didn't respond verbally.

"Why are you being so critical about the way I act?"

"I don't owe you any explanation." Gripping the handle of the door harder, she began pushing open the door.

"No, but you do owe me a favor." Instead of meeting the floor her foot stayed above ground. She turned her head more towards the direction of the voice and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" Amused by Natsuki's confused expression the president smiled a bit more genuinely this time, but still kept her guard.

"You owe me a favor." She repeated. "Remember I got you out of detention with Armitage." At the mention of the name, Natsuki's eye twitched and she frowned.

"I didn't ask you to do that for me."

"Either way what's done is done. Pay up." She boldly took a step towards the agitated girl.

"What you're asking for is an explanation not a favor." The partially ajar door was pushed wide open. "I'll happily return the favor. I hate owing anybody anything." She took a step forward, but stopped the door from closing with her arm. "But after that." Her hand balled into a fist against the old wooden door and she squeezed tightly. "I owe you nothing." (3)

"Well then can I at least know your name stranger?" Crimson eyes examined the way the lone wolf's head moved ever so slightly and how her hand seemed to loosen up just a bit.

"Kuga." She proclaimed loudly and walked out the door, but surely not out of the school idol's mind. No, she would remain in her thoughts for a long long time.

* * *

1. I think you all can guess who decided to call her out on her fakeness.

2. "You people" as in not just Shizuru or the student council/rich people in the school.

3. She isn't mad at Shizuru here per say, but more at some memories she's recollecting while also expressing ill feelings towards other people that I haven't introduced yet.

That wraps up chapter 2 finally. I meant to type this earlier but school and lack of motivation stopped me. I basically have a majority of the story written out already, but I make a lot of last minute changes like at the end of this chapter their encounter was changed though it still seems OOC to me. I feel like Shizuru and Natsuki would actually disagree in real life, do any of you agree or is that just me? I'm excited, in my first drafts I am finally nearing the part of the story where we get some Shiznat moments and backstory aren't you all excited? Well i guess not since that's a few chapters away, but at least I'm getting there right? So as always leave a review please it helps me write the story and improve your experience. Also don't forget to please favorite this story and me and put both me and the story on your alerts. Next chapter preview is on my page and a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved and followed this story it really means a lot to me. Until next time,

Zai Jian!


End file.
